


I call upon you, Glory

by IceyGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Magic, Necromancer Harry Potter, Necromancy, Other, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: When a wizard becomes a necromancer, the first time when during the ritual he steps into the Black Cosmos - the realm of the dead, he is chosen by one of the four moons, each of them giving him power in the diferrent aspect of the Art.The Red moon Ruin grats power over corpus (the body).The blue moon, Despair, grants power over Anima (soul).The green Moon, Fear's domain is Mens (mind).And those who are chosen by Glory, the yellow moon which is smallest of them all, excell in all three....
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	I call upon you, Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeMerope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeMerope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Willing Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719073) by [GeMerope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeMerope/pseuds/GeMerope). 



> This fanart is based on GeMerope's amazing fanfiction " In Willing Sacrifice". It's really extraordinarry story with amazing character developement and also unique worluilding and exploring magical theories. This drawing and the sumary is based on the author's description of Necromancy as well as Harry's own experiences with it during the story, those who read it most probably will remember the scene I was trying to express... Hope that GeMerope will like this attempt to draw the part of this beautiful fanfic:) I tried to capture the otherwordliness of the Black Cosmos as well as all four moons so hope the result is not so bad:)  
> Also, Harry's eyes there are purple because in GeMerope's fic it's the colour of the necromantic magic and when someone perform the necromancy ritual, their eyes are glowing purple for a while....

**Author's Note:**

> Originaly I planned only one fanart based this story and this certain theme but then I got an idea for another one, also connected to necromancy in this fic, which is curently in the state of very basic sketch but I definitely plan to finish it:)


End file.
